wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/New Drop, New Zone Guides
The newest drop is here! This update features two new chapters of content: Mystery of the Genesis Prime and Journey to OMNIcore-1. Also new to the wiki is our Interactive Maps! More on that in a minute. The Defile The Defile is a brand new zone for level 50 players. Battling against The Strain, you’ll finally discover the secrets of Drusera, The Entity, the Eldan, and how they’re all related to Planet Nexus, secrets that you’ve been slowly uncovering from the start of WildStar Online. Here is a brief overview of what you will find there: *The Sonic Plaza – One of the first areas you visit in the Defile, and where your faction has made camp to study the power of Exinite. If you’re a solo player who loves Quests, Path Missions, and Lore then this is an area for you. *The Siege of the Lightspire – A gigantic monster called Isigrol the Dreadwatcher is on the warpath and set to bring the Lightspire tumbling down. You’ll need to team up with a big group of adventurers in a 20-player Public Event called Siege of the Lightspire. *The Black Focus – If you’re more interested in saving the planet with a small group of chums and are up for some 5+ player world content, the Black Focus is the place to go. Players will take on Koral the Defiler and thwart his plans to corrupt a Primal Focus to infect all of Nexus with the Strain. *The Strain Maw – Find the Strain Maw and jump into its mouth. Doing so will reward you with new areas to explore and a ton of cool Path content, Datacubes, and more inside the belly of the beast. *The Tainted Gardens – Ruled by Syra, Queen of the Direweb, The Tainted Gardens is an arachnophobe's nightmare full of quests to keep you busy. But you won’t just be stomping spiders this time, you’ll be working for them to help rescue some allies. Journey to OMNICore-1 Just as you thought you had everything solved, your path opens up an even more epic story as Journey to OMNICore-1 introduces you to the galaxy-spanning Nexus Saga. This journey was designed specifically for the solo player (such as myself) and it gives you a way to experience the story without the need to raid. Kudos to Carbine, I say. It comes with a new design and more voice overs. Here is a direct quote from Carbine Studios: :Starting with Journey to OMNICore-1, NPCs will be fully voiced, making the story easier to digest and more immersive. Our top-notch cinematics team has been hard at work providing even more great video content in this update, making the story come alive with some of our best cinematic scenes to date. And you’ll have multiple ways to experience the story, with branching paths and choices along the way that yield different loot, datacubes and information depending on what paths you take. You’ll want to play through this update multiple times (did we mention it’s repeatable) to experience all there is to see. So there you have it. The news we have all been waiting for! The megadrop is finally on the horizon. Zone Guides While players are surely excited about what secrets may be contained with the OMNICore Mega Drop, they may have missed some secrets currently buried deep in the world in their race to the top. In light of this, we've created a host of zone maps that highlight all of the collectible elements of the game, including Datacubes, Journals, and Tales from the Fringe. Added to the mix are quest hubs, taxi locations, rare mobs for achievements, instances, and more! Below are two examples of the maps - one for a major city and one for higher level characters. ;Master legend ;Blighthaven ;Illium :Note that the two capital maps also have a 'Services' icon to better locate certain vendors. Category:Blog posts Category:News